uss_pegasusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Burgen
Sophie Burgen is a Human Starfleet Officer, currently stationed onboard USS Pegasus, acting as her Chief Medical Officer. She holds a Medical Doctor degree and has a long combat experience as member of Starfleet Rapid Response Teams. Personal File * Serial number: M 912-437 CM * Active rank: Lieutenant (j.g.) * Most recent assignment: Chief Medical Officer [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], (2379-) * Previous assignments: ** Medical Officer (Ensign), Rapid Response Unit 4 (2369-2373) ** Medical Officer (Lieutenant j.g.), Rapid Response Unit 6 (2373-2378) Personality She is polite, friendly and empathic, deeply caring for her patients, to a point of fanatism about saving them. She feels some guilt about comrades lost during the war. Appearance Burgen is an attractive woman, has full red hair and lips. Her eyes are brown and she has a rather slim figure, being only 1.72 m tall. Her voice is soft and calming. At her right temple she has a scar, a remnant of the war. Biography Childhood and Early Life Sophie Burgen was born on Relva VII . Her mother, Clara Burgen, is a famous doctor, excelling in replacement surgery and her father has been a Starfleet Captain with groundforces, but by now retired. Consequently her childhood and youth was conflicted between being a warrior and a healer. Nonetheless she decided early to become a physician herself. Academy Years and Early Starfleet Career While Burgen visited Starfleet Medical School, she also was confronted with its rapid response units and decided to join that branch of Starfleet, as her father said, to honor family tradition. When she left the Academy, the Cardassian War had been finished and only minor skirmishes with rogue Cardassians or Maquis units occured, which resulted in many rescue and aid missions for her unit. During the Dominion War missions like this continued, include infiltration operations and regular battles. She was wounded during the war when saving a comrade, which earned her a promotion. A comrade further taught her the Vulcan nerve pinch, when sedatives ran out during a battle and patients hat to be calmed. Once the war finished, she wanted to emphasize her healing side more and applied to be transferred to a starship. While her request was postponed for some time, eventually she was transferred to [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] in 2379. Her experience in difficult situations, her skill as surgeon and also experience on psychology, gained during the war, gained her this post. Chief Medical Officer on USS Pegasus She currently serves aboard USS Pegasus as its Chief Medical Officer. Personal Life In the little spare time Burgen enjoys, she plays Poker with other officers, bust mostly focuses on learning further as an engineer or helping her patients. Although onboard Pegasus her duties are far less stressful than previously. Personal Relationships Family She still has strong connections to her parents and often talks with her mother about medical issues, including her patients. Her combat experience made her father proud, although he is worried about the harm that might have done to her. Narrator Section none yet, Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Officer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Officers